


I am the One

by iprincealii



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Choking, F/M, Light BDSM, Post-Series, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iprincealii/pseuds/iprincealii
Summary: 5 years post-Trespasser, Solas is on the verge of destroying the Veil and Lavellan has finally caught up with him. If only in her dreams, or so she thinks.





	I am the One

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to FenxShiral for her work on the Elvhen language: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3719848  
> A lot was from her work, the rest was what little Elvhen was in the actual games. Translations for all used Elvhen at the end.

She was running alongside him. Just out of reach and yet closer than she’d ever made it before. She’d spent much of the last five years away from the Inquisition she’d so selflessly led for so long, dreaming and searching the Fade for him. She’d learned to carve runes and she left them every night on the trees that made up his sanctuary.

 

_A feeling of undying love, broken by a heavy frame of sorrow. Solas. Please, I have left the Inquisition. I don’t care about anything else. I can’t bear to lose you._

 

_Pain, nothing but pain. Solas, I am lost. I need you._

 

_Peace. I will find you. I will always find you._

 

And this night she had and he couldn’t bear it any longer. He raised a root just enough to trip her so he could get ahead of her. She fell, reaching out with the arm she no longer possessed to break her fall and collapsing onto the soft grass. “That was a dirty trick.” She said as she sat up, glaring harshly at him. He shifted before her eyes, no longer the black Dread Wolf with red eyes staring at her, but the elf she knew and loved even after everything.

 

“Ir abelas, Vhenan. You have been so persistent, but you are finished.” He said in a quiet voice, but the woods were silent and she could hear him as if he were standing right in front of her. That made the distance between them hurt even worse.

 

“Don’t give me that crap.” Lavellan said, standing and striding towards him, but finding herself just as far away from him as ever. “Why bother letting me see you? The world is about to be destroyed, you’ve succeeded. Why let me get so close to you at all?” Solas smiled a little.

 

“Because you misunderstand. You have won as much as I have, vhenan.” Solas said, standing and walking the distance between them. His eyes flared with magic and she cried out as her left  arm briefly shook with pain. Her arm… he’d given it back to her, without the Mark. Fresh and clean and pain free now that it was back on her body.

 

“How?” She asked, looking up at him, surprised to see him so close. She could reach out and touch him, but she didn’t dare. Her nightmares before had never allowed her to physically touch him. Why would this one?

 

“Because I am weak. And despite all my efforts to the contrary, my heart cannot bear to have the one thing that gave me hope in this world destroyed with everything else.” Solas said and leaned forward, his voice filling her ears. “So, wake up.”

 

Lavellan’s eyes flew open as she woke up in her tent in the forest her clan had last called home. Someone had started her fire and she, still dazed from her dream, could swear she heard Solas humming one of the old bard songs from Herald’s Rest. She grabbed her staff on her way out of her tent and was about to cast a freezing spell when she saw it really was him. It took her even longer to realize that she’d grabbed her staff with her formerly missing arm. “You still talk in your sleep.” He said, looking up at her.

 

“And you still hum off key,” Lavellan replied, going over to him after dropping her staff. He met her half way and they embraced, his armor the same he’d been wearing when she’d last seen him in the Crossroads, a sash of fur crossing his right shoulder. “Was it true? Everything I dreamed.” She asked, pulling away enough to look into his eyes.

 

“Vin, vhenan.” He said, confirming. She reached up and stroked his cheek, examining his face. She did it so intently he laughed. “Is there something on my face?”

 

“I had begun to forget what you look like underneath the Wolf.” She said softly, leaning up her toes and kissing him. Solas returned the kiss, for once not hesitating and holding her tightly, wrapped in his arms. The kiss deepend and he picked her up, walking to her tent. They parted so they could crawl in, the bedroll still warm from her slumber.

 

“You will never need wonder again.” Solas smiled, kneeling and waving his hands over his chest. The armor separated piece by piece, the magic holding it together slipping away at his command. This she'd seen before, but never with so many scars. It was like he had gone through a great battle and nearly lost.

 

“How?” Lavellan asked, her fingertips tracing the deepest, stretching from his navel to his third rib.

 

“We didn't kill _all_ of the dragons in Thedas. And that one in particular was guarding another of the orbs of our people. Mythal’s orb, in fact. She joined with me to aid my mission and I gained her knowledge when she passed.” Solas said sadly, taking her hand in his and kissing her fingertips, her palm, the soft thin skin of her inner wrist. He faltered when he felt something different. Frowning the whole while he watched as Lavellan undressed with shame, turning her arms upward so he could see. “What did you do, vhenan?”

 

“Ir nuven’in dar din’an…” Lavellan said softly. “Two years ago, I found my clan again. They had had just lost our keeper to the Blight, so my brother was taking her place. I came back shattered. A ghost of who I had been as you knew me, and nothing close to who they knew before the Conclave.” She traced the lines. “They tried to help, but my pain was one they could not heal. I had given up on finding you. I had begun to use magic to keep myself awake. To prevent myself from dreaming.”

 

“Vhenan…” Solas began, but she placed a finger over his lips.

 

“I began to hallucinate. I saw you everywhere. Feeding the halla, standing in the river and basking in the sun, beckoning me into the trees… eventually I couldn't take it anymore. I knew that we would all be dead eventually because of your plans to restore your world. So I borrowed a dagger and found a quiet spot on the riverbank… I don't remember much after the first one. The second was easier. The third was numb, took effort to stay focused. The fourth… I hadn't had strength left.” she said her fingertips tracing each line until she reached the final, most faded scar. “They say Taven found me. Carried me as quick to the camp as he could. His lungs were stronger and they found us before we even got to the camp. The keeper healed me, but… I was ungrateful. I spat in his face and told them all everything. About us, about you, about your plans. They… they didn't believe me. So I left them. Came here. This is my home now.”

 

“Se rosem'sule'din.” Solas said, reaching out and holding Lavellan tightly.

 

“Survived. And now I want nothing more than what has been denied me so long.” She said, pushing his chest, urging him to lay down. She tied back her hair, his hands gently tracing the skin of her hips, tucking under the waist of her pants and unlacing the strands that held them up. She allowed him to help her out of them, removing his with her magic as he'd done before. She straddled him, but nothing more just yet, using her returned hand to turn his face away so she could kiss and nip at his neck.

 

“Lathan na.” Solas said, his throat humming with his pleasure at her touch.

 

“Ea suina.” She said, smiling against his skin, tracing along his cheek with the tip of her nose until her mouth reached his. There was the familiar hesitation, but it eased quickly, his arms wrapping around her waist. She reached her right hand between their bodies, following his navel lower until she could feel him in her hand. She lightly grasped him and began to stroke, his small moans of pleasure urging her on. She extricated herself from his arms as she continued, backing down his body until she could bring him to her lips and taste him. Her head bobbing along his shaft as she grasped his hips, nails pressing in slightly for control.

 

“Fuck,” Solas breathed, low and heady. She almost laughed at him, pleased at her ability to make him feel like that. “I need… I want to…” Lavellan pulled off of him, blowing softly on him so the cold would temper his feelings. He clenched and looked down at her, narrowed eyes.

 

“I know, but as the dwarves say. Tit for tat.” She said and he grinned, chuckling.

 

“Gladly.” He said, trading places with her. His fingers traced her entrance, already wet and ready, but pulsing from the pain of waiting. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him as she reciprocate, stroking him again with her other hand. Soon they were both breathless, his fingers working on her with expertise that she didn't know why she was surprised he had.

 

“Now, please, I want to feel you inside of me,” Lavellan asked, almost begging with the way her legs hooked around him, pulling his shaft against her as she rotated her hips, teasing efficiently. A quickly uttered spell to prevent pregnancy and then his fingers were parting her open, guiding himself into and out of her slowly at first. Her nails dug into his back, scratching down harshly. A primal growl emanated from his throat and her back arched a little at the sound. “Vhenan…” She breathed, lifting her hips, working in tandem with his movements to create a rhythm that he wasn't sure how long either of them could keep.

 

Solas rested his hand on her shoulder for balance as he picked up his pace, his eyes widening in surprise when she moved it to her throat. “Just a little, please…” She begged, a moaning gasp leaving her lips. He obliged, being careful to not lean too hard. She came against him, her whole body tensing and her back arching as she grasped his arms as if for dear life. “Solas!” she cried, fingernails digging in and drawing a little blood. Her gasped cries of ecstasy sent him nearly to the edge, but she expertly rolled them on the bedroll after she'd recovered. Her hips rolled forward and back, lifting a little each time, slow and steady.

 

“Nhyda,” Solas murmured, the first time he'd said her private name in years. “Faster, I can't… bear it.” She leaned over him, stealing kisses from his lips as she rebalanced herself, her pace slowing before getting faster. After a moment their foreheads pressed together and they just gasped air, both at their limits. “Mahn?” he asked, unsure of where to come. She tightened her legs around his hips, gliding her hand to his cheek and turning his head as she first did so she could breathe into his ear.

 

“Tamahn.” She answered. Solas grasped her hips, guiding himself deeper than before. She leaned away from him, back arching as she let him play. It didn't take long before she was coming again and he finished with her this time, crying out from the exertion. They lay there clutched together for a time, but eventually she rose and bid him to follow. He did and she led him to a nearby raised spring, mist rising off of it in the cool early morning air, showing it was a natural hot spring. She showed him the safer stones to use to get in and he followed, letting her curl up on his lap once they'd used some of the water to clean up.

 

“You're really taking me with you?” Lavellan asked, not looking at him, but he could sense her fear now that they'd had time to come back to themselves.

 

“Do you think I would lie?” Solas asked.

 

“No, but I think my dreams could be this cruel, and I'd wake up and just be alone again.” She answered, her voice so quiet he barely heard her. Solas let out a small sigh, unable to find a reply for that. So instead he began to sing for her and after a moment she joined in.

 

_“I feel sun through the ashes in the sky._

_Where’s the one who’ll guide us into the night._   
  
_What’s begun is the war that will force this divide._   
_What’s to come is fire and the end of time._   
  
_I am the one who can recount what we’ve lost._   
_I am the one… who will live on._   
  
_I have run through the fields of pain and sighs._   
_I have fought to see the other side._   
  
_I am the one who can recount what we’ve lost._ _  
_ I am the one… who will live on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of the Elvhen used:  
> Vin, vhenan. - Yes, my heart.  
> Ir nuven’in dar din’an… - I wanted to be dead.  
> Se rosem'sule'din. - You survived.  
> Lathan na. - I love you.  
> Ea suina. - Be quiet.  
> Nhyda - Hope  
> Mahn? - Where?  
> Tamahn. - There.


End file.
